The Apocalypse
by Fanfictionally
Summary: They've managed to remain human (or at least seem human) instead of turning into souls, so the zombie apocalypse shouldn't be too hard... right?


**So I've been reading a book about defense against zombies, and realized the host would be fun to write about, because it's already about survival. In Wanda's POV.**

* * *

It was one of the darkest nights since I had gotten here, and everyone was gathered in the kitchen, eating. All of a sudden, Jamie came flying into the room. "Zombies!" he yelled. Everyone looked up at him. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. "Zombies. Outside. Getting in. Apocalypse." I stood up quickly, along with everyone else. Ian wrapped his hand around mine. I finally heard a faint moan, and it sounded like it was getting closer. A few more joined in, and everyone was panicked.

Mel was the only girl that showed no signs of fear. I had seen her reading an apocalypse book a few months ago, so maybe she knew what to do. I was right.

She whispered to the group of us that were at the table, which was her, Jared, Sunny, Kyle, Ian, and I. "We're a group now. We protect each other, as well as ourselves, and we work together. Got it?" Everyone agreed. Mel pulled Jamie over to us, and whispered to him, probably the same thing. He nodded, and Mel told us to follow her quietly. We crept out of the kitchen, keeping an eye on the halls for zombies. The moans were getting further away. We walked to each person's room. First was Ian's and my room, since it was the closest to the kitchen.

Ian and I grabbed a big backpack for each of us, and crammed in some clothes and other things we wanted to take with us, keeping it light. Next was Jamie's room, then Kyle and Sunny's, then Jared and Mel's, and then Mel, Ian, and Kyle ran back to the kitchen to get a lot of canned food, while the rest of us went and grabbed the car. It had four rows, but no trunk. Jared drove, Jamie sat behind him, I sat behind Jamie, and Sunny sat behind me, in the back. We drove to the entrance without seeing more than one zombie, who was far off in the dessert. Mel climbed in next to Jared in shotgun, handing back a huge, heavy bag of food. Ian got in next to me, and Kyle climbed in next to Sunny. Since Jamie wasn't sitting by anyone, the weapons, supplies, and food were put next to him. Jared drove into town then, and we found that it was filled with zombies. The hospital was full of them, mostly the doctors. The zombies that had been souls still had the eyes.

We pulled around the corner, making sure the four doors were locked, and the windows rolled up. All of a sudden, we saw a human girl on the street. She was one of maybe three, but she was the only one we came across. Not a soul, not a zombie, but a human Jamie's age. Jamie opened his door as we slowed down near her, and she climbed in after she saw that we were all fine, and most of us were humans - Sunny and I being the exception -. Jamie helped her in and slammed his door shut before zombies could get close enough. Jamie moved the food from the seat next to him, putting it on the floor. She sat down. "Thank you so much for helping me. I thought I was going to die!"

"Of course. We couldn't leave you. I'll introduce you to everyone. I'm Mel."

"I'm Jared."

"I'm Jamie."

"I'm Ian."

"I'm Kyle."

"I'm Wanda."

"I'm Sunny."

Mel spoke again. "Wanda and Sunny are good, don't worry about them. I'm with Jared, Sunny is with Kyle, and Ian is with Wanda. Jamie is my little brother."

"Got it. My name is Lily," she said.

We greeted her, and Jared continued driving, hitting zombies occasionally. We made it past the town and into the woods, where the road turned to dirt. The car began bouncing up and down, waking me from my light sleep. I tried to straighten up, but Ian pulled me back down against his body. I kissed him quickly and closed my eyes again.

* * *

"Wanda," I heard Ian say. "Wake up!" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "We're camping here for the night."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" I ask. He shrugged.

"Jared needs sleep."

"I can drive," I offer.

"If you really want to, I'll switch with you," Jared said.

Ian agreed when I told him he could switch with Mel. Jared pulled over and Ian and I climbed out and got into the front, Jared and Mel taking our old spots. I started the car, and began driving as the doors closed. I had pretty much figured out how to drive the car, and we made good time; sixty miles an hour. The dirt road eventually morphed back into concrete as we entered another town. An hour later, we made it to the coast. There were still some zombies, but mostly people hiding. There was a Rent - A - Boat business by the beach. Ian and I ran in, him with his sunglasses on. There was nobody there, and we took out the guns we had stored in our belt holsters, in case there were zombies in here. Ian and I split up, going into the back room. I heard a gun shot, and a _splat_, and Ian yelled over the shelves that he was okay. Luckily, I didn't run into any zombies.

There were pictures of the boats, with keys under them, as well as the number. I grabbed keys for a big home boat and took the post-it note with the number on it. 294. I called Ian over and we walked back out and lugged the food and weapons onto the boat. All the guys searched for zombies except for Jamie, who stayed with us on shore. After they had cleared the boat, we all got on and began sailing. Ian and I took the room a level above the deck. He carried our bags up and then we loaded the food into the fridge and the weapons into a chest.

Mel and Jared took the room below us, on the deck level, and Sunny and Kyle took the one underwater. There was a bedroom across from it, but that was the last empty room, so Jamie and Lily shared it. After everyone was situated, we sat down around the table in the kitchen. Jared grabbed the GPS we had found and figured out our location. There was an estimate of three months until we were going to be on shore again, but we didn't know what country it was. We doubted we'd have enough food, but it was better to take a chance than go back. The sun was going down, and brilliant pinks and oranges reflected upon the water. Ian and I climbed up into our room, where we sat in front of the glass wall, staring as the sun went down. As hectic as the days had been, I was with the people I loved.

Ian and I kissed, then got into bed. "I love you, Ian," I said as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too, Wanderer." He pressed his lips to mine, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it was so short. I usually aim for 2k words, but I just wanted to get this up. There's a poll in my profile (I think) so if you want to continue reading this story, you have a say in some of the qualities of the story. I would be so happy if you voted on that. I have another story for the Host, Radioactive, if you want to check that out. This idea was just in my head, so I decided to write it out. Hope you liked it! Favorites, reviews, and follows are definitely appreciated.**


End file.
